


Buckets and Apple Juice

by tricksterdickrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apple Juice, Buckets, Humour, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterdickrider/pseuds/tricksterdickrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and my friend have started a thing where we'll send each other prompts to test each others writing skills.</p><p>so here's a one shot for the prompt: Dave is sipping on some apple juice with a straw when he walks in on John and Karkat having a heated discussion about pails. The straw Dave is using is a deciding factor in determining the winner of the argument.</p><p>I wrote this in a good 10-20 mins, and did no editing but I hope y'all's like it. </p><p>The asshole definitely sent me a curve ball (the prompt AND the fact that it's not smut, which is p much all I write)</p><p>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckets and Apple Juice

"I don't understand! Why do you get all creeped out?" John stared at Karkat as the troll again grimaced and avoided one of the many pails around his house like the fucking plague.

"ITS GROSS. VULGAR. JEGUS WHY WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS LAYING AROUND? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" 

"Vulgar? I-We- Cleaning. We use it for cleaning." 

"WHY IN THE EVERGRUBBING /FUCK/ WOULD YOU CLEAN WITH YOUR GENETIC FLUID?" Karkats eyes widened substantially, and he fought the urge to vomit. 

Dave knocked a few times on the door, and took a sip from his juice box, before opening the door. Of fucking course John wouldn't answer. 

"Genetic fluid? What the fuck?" 

"Oh God." Dave muttered under his breath, and got an eyeful of a red-faced Karkat, and a confused John. 

"YES. GENETIC FLUID." 

"Buckets aren't used for semen you fucking pervert!"

"Yeah, that's what tissues are for." Dave chimes in, surprising both the troll, and the smaller boy. 

John burst into laughter, and Karkat contined to flush.

"HOW COULD YOU USE SUCH A FLIMSY MATERIAL TO HOLD THAT MUCH GENETIC MATERIAL. THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE. STOP TRYING TO PRANK ME, ASSFUCK."

"Prank you?" John giggled out. 

"I'm not fucking around Karkles. Christ, how much do you guys even ejaculate?" 

"THE AMOUNT OF MATERIAL MY BULGE SECRETES IS NONE OF YOUR LIMP FRONDED STOOGING BUSINESS....HOW MUCH DO YOU GUYS?" 

"Like..." Dave looked at his juice box, and thought of an idea. He took a small drink of the apple juice, and pulled out the straw. He spit the sip through it and onto the carpet. 

"WHAT." 

John of course started into another giggle fit. 

"I DONT GET IT. WHATS SO FUNNY."

"Dude. Like that much." He pointed to the small wet spot on the carpet.

"THATS FROTHING LOONEYBLOCK NONSENSE. YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING." 

"No. Sorry we don't come...... Buckets." 

John at this point was holding his stomach, hunched over, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. Dave allowed a few chuckles for himself as well.


End file.
